Say I love You
by 3DGlover
Summary: Everyone is alive and grown. Kakashi and Rin are twenty two year olds. Who stay in touch with Kushina and Minato all the time. Looking over Kushina and Minato's relationship, Rin and Kakashi wonder what they are. Eventual RinxKakashi all other characters are included (Guy,Sasuke,Jiraiya,etc.)


Housemates

"Wahhhh!" Kakashi rumbled up frantically as he threw all of his clothes into his room. Unaware that Rin was returning from her mission today after a week, Kakashi slacked hygiene and made a mess of the place. It was so unlike him. Disorganized, careless, dirty. Rin and Kakashi were two very organized people who made sure the house they shared was on top shape. Especially since their third companion, Obito the filthy idiot moved out to live with his girlfriend Yukki.

This had Rin upset to see him go, but they kept connection steady and now she was alone with Kakashi. And she was gonna shove a kunai up his ass if the house wasn't clean in ten minutes. It had three decent sized bedrooms going upstairs. Down stairs has a beautiful kitchen and a bathroom as well as a family room which was cozy and carpeted white. The walls were off white around the house. The third bedroom was Obito's but his departure led it to their own choice. At first Kakashi and Rin had a long full out argument which had them cold shouldering each other. Kakashi had his eyes set on a library or study room but Rin had argued that the basement already had a study area. What set her off was Kakashi telling her she was a hypocrite because the basement had a tv and movies.

Eventually the two were tired of arguing and settled on a game room. It was large without a bed and dresser in it or closet doors anymore. A pool table as well as table tennis were set in the room and a dart board was hooked behind the door. There were a couple of bean bags in a corner by the closet. But the closet was cute. Kakashi was eventually convinced by Rin to hook up a spare blue childish thick cover over the first half of the closet. He already knew it was a stupid idea but he loved seeing Rin happy so he went with it. The next cover she handed to him was purple with pink trims all around it. Together they covered up the closet with the blankets and the entrance was simply to go between the ends of the covers.

Rin had been wearing Kakashi out continuously that day, but he pulled through that day for her to leave him alone after. He was too tired to argue so he obeyed. Rin then asked him to write his name on one of the covers, he did so. She then, wrote her name beside his and added 'headquarters'. Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle at the childishness and of course how cute it looked. Especially a wide smile from Rin as she wrote up the words.

But one day Rin was out on a mission and Kakashi had a day to himself. Bored after tea and reading his icha icha books, he'd decided to go up to the colorful game room. He's been right outside the cover. 'Kakashi Rin headquarters' he smiled at it again and curiosity then came over him.

Stepping inside, Kakashi had almost tripped over. It was pitch black. Groping the dark, Kakashi had found the light and flipped the switch. Dropping his jaw, Kakashi gazed around the area. It was big enough for the two to comfortably sit beside or across from each other.

Rin had the place beautifully set up. The lights themselves surprised Kakashi. He should've know Rin would be elegant with her work and so he found glory in this new hideout. There were four scattered pictures on the walls which were green and pink all over from the light. The first picture was of an annoyed kakashi with a cheerful Rin smiling wide on his back at the age of fourteen by the Konoha bridge. The second picture was of Kakashi sleeping with his book over his chest opened. One of his arms and legs hanging off the bed and a peaceful but funny look to him. He sizzled and steamed at that and was going to take it off. But his heart told him otherwise. He admired the first picture unlike how he looked in it from ten years before. Now twenty three it seemed as if noting ever changed, he was still mature and powerful as well as protective over Rin. Although his personality had changed to kind and sociable.

Rin was still the same to him, except more bold and steady. She was a grown woman to him. Rin was strong, very strong to him. He found it amazing that he could tell and listen to just about anything with Rin.

Kakashi smiled and looked over to the next picture, which was or Rin. She was sitting on the Hokage's desk chair with her two first fingers held upward, grinning devilishly. Kakashi put his hand on the picture and closing his eyes. She was so beautiful, she didn't deserve to go through all the trouble she did. That's why Kakashi had promised to protect her and all her troubles would be his then on.

The final picture was from only before she left on her mission. Rin and Kakashi were drunk and crashed the local Konoha sweet shop, sitting beside the ice cream counter which was all white. The floors were checkered black and white as well as the walls and the stools were red. It was a lovely place for young people. The alcohol had them hiccuping, and the picture was all enough to make Kakashi laugh the moment. Two twenty three year olds sitting on the counter where the workers scoop and serve. Kakashi's arm was around Rin's neck pulling her down close to him with his eyes closed in an admirable smile with his head tiled. Rin was in a cute mid laugh with a hand on his shoulder. The sight alone made Kakashi impatient to see her in this quiet house.

The 'headquarter' was carpeted baby blue and was too soft, it was just too comfy of a room. Kakashi then ran out the room and cleaned up the last of the house and went down to the basement. It was large, a black leather couch was set on light green carpeting. A tv was set in front of it, and a shelf with books beside it. A study desk was more to the right by a corner with a futon beside it just in case Kakashi was too tired to walk up the stairs. Or of course a guest was staying over.

One last thing crossed Kakashi's mind as he walked up the stairs. Stopping midway, Kakashi stopped abruptly and clutched the ninja uniform he had on. The picture of Rin in Minato's chair was a month ago. The day he became Hokage, which was Kakashi's birthday, September 15th. That was exactly one month ago. Which means it was November 15th today. Rin's Birthday!

Kakashi bolted up the stairs. "I've gotta get Rin a present before she gets here, I can't believe I forgot. Told myself I would this morning!" Kakashi scolded himself reaching for the door, as it opened the door and Rin was standing face to face with him. "Ahhh!" Kakashi shrieked loudly lunging back into the house with his body scrambled over the floor. Rin only shut the door and reopened it, trying again.

"Anything happen while I was gone?" Rin stepped in with a suspicious look arching her eyebrows. One hand was on her hip and the other was holding a bag of groceries. "N-no-no of course not, just waited for you to get back, gotta run get food!"

Rin glared at him, "I just got back! I already have groceries Kakashi! Do you even know what today is?" Rin stomped towards him.

"Yes! But you forgot the eggplant!" Kakashi bolted out straight to the village center. Rin stood in disbelief to this arrival. Was there something on his mind to not wanna be around her? Did he really leave her alone, let alone forget it was her birthday? Rin sat back upset in the kitchen.

"Perfect" Kakashi had a couple gifts he was juggling around while he cut through a small wooded area to their house. It had been an hour or two at least and he was sure Rin was planning on killing him. But night had just hit and he was on the steps ready to enter.

Stepping inside the house, Kakashi stealthily snuck up the stairs while he heard Rin showering. Anything he needed to finish was now complete. 'Maybe I should play a prank on her' Kakashi smirked. He didn't know when he'd become such a child. But he stepped outside the house once he heard her shower finish and was watching through the window as she was in her clothes now and sitting at the kitchen table waiting for Kakashi.

Slowly the door opened, and Kakashi stepped into the house. They were both dressed in their shinobi uniforms and forehead protectors. Staring eye to eye, Kakashi took a couple steps as they kept their eyes fixed to each other's. Kakashi had looked the same, forehead protector covering his left eye with a face mask leaving his right eye visible only. His hair was spiked and a bit messy, almost platinum but silver. His form was something though. A muscular and slim build. She had seen him shirtless before and noticed it then. His rock hard core with six fully shaped abs, and his chest bulging. Everything a woman needed from a man physically, but that wasn't just it. He was a guy that you can always talk to. He had every quality needed in a man. Calm, kind, strong, quiet, helpful. Everything. But right now, all she was thinking was to lunge at him with a kunai. That big jerk.

Kakashi was wondering why Rin was still dressed in her shinobi uniform when it was her birthday. She looked slightly different. Her face was still the same. Beautiful, light beautiful skin. Her eyes were still the innocent chocolate brown of her teen years. But she was now Kakashi's age today and he still saw her as he did before. But he really admired her Raven hair most. It was short down to her neck and he loved it that way. Not to mention the rectangular purple marks on her cheeks. One on each. And her smile was menacingly gorgeous. It lit the world.

What did change was her body though. It was perfect. She had breasts that weren't over the top big but not small. Just perfect for pleasure. Her stomach was flat and almost skinny. Not to mention her small waist which made her beautiful hips round out better than any Kakashi had seen. It made her ass look even better. Well rounded and shaped soft. But what Kakashi saw was the devil ready to drag him down if he continued stepping closer. He was just hopeful since shinobi couldn't kill eachother, although she was ready to take her uniform off just to end him.

"Don't take another step" Rin started putting her hand up. "Where were you Kakashi? Getting eggplant? Cause I don't see them" Rin spat out.

"No, I was actually outside for some important talk" Kakashi rubbed his head.

"Oh? Are you seeing someone Kakashi?" Rin cut in ready to strike. Kakashi took a step back as Rin stood from the table. "No no! Of course not" Kakashi stuttered shocked.

"Naruto actually needed some help with-"

"Nothing" Rin cut him off. "What?" Kakashi asked.

"Naruto actually stopped here to see you and me. But you weren't here. So you lied to me" Rin folded her arms glaring at Kakashi.

"Why are you acting like this? Today's important" Rin began quieting down but was still angry.

"Come with me and I'll show you" Kakashi stated smirking and holding a hand out for her to grab. "No! Cause you forgot that today-" Kakashi silenced the words about to slip Rin's mouth with his lightning speed. "Kakashi!" Rin gasped scared as Kakashi lunged at her.

"Guess I'll have to make you come with me then cause I'm not waiting" Kakashi simply answered as he rushed up the stairs carrying her bridal style. Rin's arms were around his shoulders holding on, but she was ready to strangle him.

Kakashi carried her into the game room and let her down in the open closet softly onto her back. "Guess I was curious enough to see what this place was. I like it." Kakashi started telling Rin. He stood up and opened up one of the boxes. A pink square with purple wrap. Rin gasped. In it was a flower necklace which stood out way too nice. "Kakashi!" Rin cheered looking over at his chuckles.

"There's a little more to it, stay right here" Kakashi quickly went down the stairs. Rin couldn't help but shriek in joy as her day went from miserable and tiring, to Kakashi surprising her. At first she thought he was just a big forgetting jerk. The he ended up carrying her bridal style up the stairs to a present in their hideout. All the thinking was killing her.

Rin heard Kakashi's footsteps again and nearly fainted with surprise. With a wide grin he'd brought a big bouquet of flowers and another gift wrapped up. To top it all off, he wore a large smile and close eyes In a shape of joy.

Rin gasped again, "Kakashi! What-" Rin was cut off by Kakashi holding his hand up to silence her. "We have the blessing of sharing our birthdays together. Let's not ask so many questions on why" Kakashi boldly stated grinning. Rin was silenced by his words and simply sat smiling as was he sitting beside her.

"Happy birthday Rin, you really deserve it" Kakashi said again, looking over to her. The closed capacity between them while being stared at directly made Rin blush a bit. "Thank you Kakashi, I wouldn't have today any other way" Rin answered still smiling widely.

There was a deep stare between them, looking directly into each other's eyes. Was this it? Was Kakashi actually going to kiss Rin? Questions were ricocheting Rin's mind.

"C'mon!" Kakashi yelled like a five year old, snatching her arm and rushing down the stairs. 'Now what?' Rin thought although outside her mind, she was flailing with curiosity and fear behind Kakashi.

Soon, they found themselves at Ramen Ichiraku. Only the best food place in the village. "It's on me" Kakashi smiled through his mask as he let go of Rin's wrist. The two walked in and out of the place all in twenty five minutes. Clubbing down all their food, the two talked of how their days were on their way back.

"I was talking to Minato sensei just today, he and Kushina wanted to see us" kakashi looked over to Rin. "Really?" She asked

"Of course" Kakashi started. "Why wouldn't he? It's a special day" he stated.

Rin blushed as the two walked down the quiet street towards Minato's house.

"Kushina, have you seen Kakashi and Rin around?" Minato called from the kitchen. "No!" Came the roar from the second floor.

"No need to yell" came the huff from Minato, shaking his head. "She was sweet when I saved her, and now she's trying to kill me" Minato murmured to himself.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Kushina bellowed from the upper floor. "Nothing nothing! Just dropped a plate!" Minato tried explaining in panic. "That's what I thought" came the high girly voice from Kushina. Minato sighed and continued cleaning dishes and stopped abruptly when he heard the doorbell ring.

"Kakashi! Rin!" Minato smiled widely and moved in to give them a large hug. Unlike when Kakashi was a kid, he was more lenient towards others comforting gestures and movements. Rin on the other hand was deeply enveloped in the embrace and squeezed both of the ninja.

The trio heard a snap. Kushina had been behind them and took a picture. The three looked at her and back at eachother. Kushina just smiled shyly. "What? Haha, it's just a picture!"

Minato looked back over to Rin. "Happy birthday! You're growing up too fast guys. By now Kakashi must be my age" Minato laughed patting Kakashi's shoulder.

"Only twenty two Sensei, so is Rin. Not your age yet" Kakashi chuckled. "Yeah well in physical shape I'm still as young as you!" Minato stuck his tongue out at Kakashi.

"I guess he's right" Rin giggled sizing the two up. The twenty two year old and thirty year old had just about the same height and lean build. Not to mention they wore the same shinobi outfit. Minato still had some experience over Kakashi but for them to spar would be a great watch.

"Well, I'm glad you guys canceled with Guy and Kurenai tonight to hang out with us!" Kushina smiled, putting a hand on her hip swaying her hair acting younger. "We know you're thirty too Kushina" Kakashi said calmly and Kushina heated up. "You wanna feel the wrath of the Red Habanero Kakashi!?" Kushina pointed her wooden spoon directly at Kakashi.

"N-no-no" Kakashi dropped his book and put up his hands in defeat standing in the hallway to the kitchen.

"Kurenai and Guy were having us tonight?" Rin looked over at Kakashi and Kurenai puzzled.

"Well, no not tonight, I mean you would rather hang out with us then them anyhoo, ya know" Kushina stepped in.

"Yeah, let's eat!" Minato cut in shoving Rin and Kakashi into the dining room.

The four were chowing down on Kushina's home styled ramen. "Well how was it?" Kushina leaned over the table and winked at the three. They all belched and rubbed their stomachs with pleasure.

"It's better than Ramen Ichiraku" Kakashi burped out and Kushina smiled at him widely. "That's cause I made it! You can always thank me. Now or later. I'm tired" Kushina started slurring as she hiccuped. Minato was bewildered by her behavior. Then he looked over at the counter and that's when he saw half an empty bottle of wine.

"Kushina. We just bought that today, have you been drinking?" Minato looked over worriedly. "Well just a little bit, it's all fine right?" She giggled.

"No! Do you want to harm our baby Kushina!" Minato. Panicked with the cutest face, grabbing her shoulder and rocking her. Kushina only giggled at his touch and grabbed him by the upper arm. Pulling him down, Kushina smacked her lips onto his and pulled back quickly, snuggling into his warmth. "Won't happen again" she assured softly.

Minato softened and was completely calm, stroking strands of her red hair. "Then I guess it's okay" Minato said into her hair.

Rin and Kakashi smiled at the scene and spontaneously dropped their jaws after realizing the conversation.

"Baby!? Baby!?" The two frantically yelled in sync. Kushina and Minato just looked over at them like a little kid caught stealing.

"Well yeah, I mean we aren't that young" Minato smiled widely. Rin ran over and smacked Minato's head down and crossed her arms. "We don't care about your age! You never told us you two were having a baby!" Rin scolded.

"Well seven years from now when you and Rin are having a baby, I doubt you'd tell anyone soon either!" Minato spat out childishly. Rin blushed and Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh.." Kakashi tried to find the words but he was not good at this.

"It's not like that.." Rin tried covering her embarrassment with a smile. Kushina smiled and slapped Minato's head down. "See what you do! Bothering your students as always" Kushina growled at her husband. Minato just smiled and rubbed his head.

"It's okay. So, ice cream?" Kakashi asked looking around the room. The three looked back at Kakashi shocked.

"Since when did you have a sweet tooth?" Rin looked over to him.

"Since it was our birthday" Kakashi answered smoothly. "Might be your birthday but that's an excuse for me to eat sweets again" Kakashi's mouth started watering.

"Jerk" Rin mumbled crossing her arms.

"Ice cream!" Minato run out with two tubs of ice cream while Kushina put cups down on the table. The four made short work of the ice cream and sat back against the sofa in their living room. They didn't bother to turn on the tv, the tiredness overcame them.

"Hey it's late, do you guys wanna stay? You seem very tired" Kushina asked putting patting Kakashi's arm.

"Well I mean I have a busy day tomorrow with the kids. Hey speaking of kids, where's Naruto?" Kakashi asked looking around.

"Oh he's asleep" Kushina laughed nervously. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at her. "Naruto never sleeps early as far as I could tell, let alone not make a ruckus before he does."

Kushina laughed "Just like his mother.. Well he kind of got worn out by the fact he's going to have a younger sibling" Kushina smiled. "So he sort of fainted" Kushina smiled nervously again.

Kakashi chuckled and closed his eye. "Sounds like Naruto"

Minato stepped out of the bathroom and stretched out. "Wow shinobi uniforms really make you break a sweat" Minato complained looking around to the three who were in shinobi uniforms.

"So do you guys wanna sleep right here? There's also a bed in the basement" Kushina pointed down. Kakashi shrugged and noticed the weight on his right side "I mean-" he noticed Rin was pressed up against his right side. Her head on his shoulder, and her arm right arm draped around his.

Kakashi huffed "Yeah sure we'll stay" he said tiredly.

"Sleepover!" Minato jumped next to Kakashi on the couch and sunk into it.

"Not you baka! We have a mission tomorrow, Kakashi and Rin have to take their students out to train. Now up to bed" Kushina scolded Minato and he stood.

"Ya' know you're mean today" Minato crossed his arms slowly walking towards the stairs. Kushina frowned mockingly as he scoffed and began walking up the stairs. She quickly ran up and jumped into his arms in surprise, hugging him tight. "You're just too nice"

Kakashi just stared at the scene and looked back over to Rin who was sleeping beside him. A blanket landed in his lap. "Make yourselves at home! G'night Kakashi" Minato smiled and walked up the stairs with Kushina giggling in his arms.

"Night Sensei" Kakashi called back and looked back over. Slowly, he stood up and carefully lay Rin down onto the sofa. Covering her with the blanket, Kakashi patted her shoulder. "Night Rin."

Kakashi made his way down the stairs into the basement and found himself not so tired anymore.

He'd been extremely close with Minato and Kushina so he walked upstairs and grabbed a cup of riced pudding.

"Man they're the best" he said to himself and disposed of the cup. Kakashi finished a chapter of his Icha Icha novel and closed the book. Turning off the light, Kakashi got into bed and closed his eye.


End file.
